ummmm
by Bac823
Summary: Idk what to say here
1. Chapter 1

Warning: fighting violence, and drug use.

She sits in the laundry room of the basement getting her knuckles wrapped by Puck. They need this money. Her family needs to eat and her nose needs to be satiated. She gets money for competing but not enough. Puck taps her on the thigh once her hands and wrists are covered in the white medical tape. They don't use gloves in the underground.

Her tongue feels around in her mouth. The hole left there from getting her molar knocked out still feels funny.

Puck smacks her ass as per usual before a fight.

"Go get 'er Diabla."

xxxxx

"Welp, this is the new place Kid." The older woman pats her daughter on the back. "Go help your sister with the boxes."

The house is an all right size. It's in some place called Lima. What kind of name is that? It's like the founder of the town thought this place so repulsive he named it after the grossest bean on earth.

Brittany muscles the heaviest boxes. Her dad is a General in the Army and has conditioned his daughter for the same thing her whole life. Jake Pierce is a great man. He loves his girls. But Britt thinks he secretly wished she was a boy. She pleases both her parents by doing motocross, dance, and ROTC.

Her 5 year old sister, Kyla, has free reign. She wants to be a doctor one day and help people. She loves people. Her dad says she can be an Army Medic. But for right now she wants to play operation and giggle when the tweezers hit the side of the fake man who's broken funny bone she's trying to remove.

Lorraine Pierce looks on at her eldest daughter. Worried her free spirit will clash with what her father has planned for her. The army is no place for a unicorn.

Xxxxx

Santana shakes out her limbs as she walks into the makeshift arena. And, yes, it does look like Fight Club, but you know the first rule of Fight Club, so we won't talk about that.

Her opponent is a little taller than her but all around the same size. She has short, choppy, blonde hair. Her name's Quinn, and she's also Santana's best friend.

The crowd is roaring. They want blood and many of them have their money invested in this. It's a pretty even fight but most bet on Quinn for the win.

The ref of sorts comes into the middle and instead of using a microphone, he yells into the raunchy abandoned basement.

"We have a fight for you tonight!" He raises his hands in the air. "In the blue corner we have Quinn Fury Fabray!"

"In the red corner we have the spicy Latina Santana Diabla Lopez!"

Santana scoffs. It's always about looks no matter how tough she is. No matter how many men and women she's beaten up in this hell hole.

There are no rounds, no rules, no points. You fight until you are knocked out or the last one standing.

"Now ladies. Fight dirty and fight hard."

The makeshift bell made out of a pan and spoon goes off and Quinn and San meet in the middle to shake hands.

"Good luck Diabla."

"Won't need it Fury."

The girls circle each other waiting for the first swing. San is quick on her feet where Quinn is more patient and calculating.

Santana sees an opening and hits Q with a left hook. But while she is hitting the blonde she leaves her stomach unblocked and Q counter punches into the side of the Latina.

Santana's bent over gasping for air and Quinn takes the opportunity to knee her in the face.

"Ughhh Fuck!" San grabs her face while she's on the ground but quickly sweeps the other girl's legs out from under her. Quinn falls to the ground with a thud as her head smacks against the cement floor.

"Mmpph."

People are screaming for more. It's like the coliseum and they are cheering for the lions to tear them to pieces.

Quinn smirks at her from the ground. They have the oddest friendship in the world. San straddles her on her back and tries to put Fury in a choke hold. Quinn knows better and creates space within their bodies by elbowing the Latina in the stomach.

Quinn doesn't want to do this but she needs the money. Santana's beaten her many times before and vice versa but tonight is Q's night. Turning into Fury so she can eat. She runs towards Santana as she's getting up and jumps into the air. Quinn brings her elbow down onto her friend's face and it's like a slow motion video when the brunette's face jerks sideways and blood spurts out of her mouth.

Santana drops to the ground. Lights out.

Xxxx

After unpacking all of the boxes, Brittany decides to take a walk. It's dark but she's the kind of person that feels nothing bad could happen to her. She decides to start a light jog. She has to be in shape for ROTC when school starts next week and all summer she's sat around depressed about moving again and missing her Father.

Slowly the scenery changes and more liquor stores appear on the corners between blocks. Street lights fizzle and burn out and strange men post up on the corners leaning into cars as they pass by.

What Brittany doesn't see is the alley on her right and the two men watching her like prey. As she passes one of the men clothes lines her and knocks her to the ground.

"We got a cute blondie here J."

J puts his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams while the other man punches her sides and face.

"Let's see what she's like on the inside Rex."

With a name shared with a dinosaur Brittany only wonders the fucked up shit he's capable of. Rex starts unzipping her jeans and Brittany screams into J's hand while he chokes her.

She closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable but it never comes.

"Get the fuck off of her you pig!"

Rex looks up and smiles.

"Oh we got a Spic on the menu tonight." He chuckles.

He leaves Brittany and goes over to grab Santana but she lands a roundhouse kick to his face. She already has a black eye and can feel her bruised ribs ache but she's doing the damage now.

The man stumbles back and pulls out a knife. San bends his arm and it drops to the ground. Meanwhile J is still holding Brittany down and muffling her cries for help.

Santana pulls out her own switchblade and slices the man's faces. He becomes enraged and charges for her again. This time she lands an uppercut to his jaw and knocks him out cold.

Brittany watches the small girl in awe of her power.

Santana saunters over to J who is still holding Brittany. Santana flinches and the man cowers away and scampers off into the night.

She walks over and holds her hand out for Brittany to take and pulls her up off the ground. She gently holds the blonde's chin in place as she surveys her wounds.

"You shouldn't be out here at night. It's not safe."

"I'm new here. I was just going for a run."

Santana pulls out another switchblade from her pocket, a clean one, and places it in Britt's palm before curling her fingers around it to secure it in her hand.

"For protection."

Brittany puts the knife in her pocket and begins to walk away. But Santana stops her.

"I'm walking you home." She lights a cig.

Brittany doesn't argue she just makes her way back to her new house. She wants to say so much to the brunette but she doesn't seem like the talking type.

"Thanks for, you know, back there." She hooks her thumb towards the alley.

"Yup."

Brittany sees the black eye and bruises littering her face. She sees the mystery girl wince as she walks.

"What happened to you?" She motions towards her face.

"Everything."

They get to Britt's doorstep and stand there for a moment.

"Thanks again."

The Latina just shrugs and walks away.

Brittany is intrigued by this beautifully broken girl. Shit she forgot to ask for her name. She makes her way into her room to change for bed and wash the blood off of her face. As she pulls her jeans down something falls out of her pocket. The knife. Brittany picks it up and turns it over. Carved into the side is one word. Diabla.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sits on the kitchen counter of Santana's house swinging her legs back and forth. She watches her friend wince as she sits down and tries to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck you Fabray."

"I'm sorry you went down and I decided to keep you there haha."

"Very funny, you seem to forget the time I broke your big ass nose though. The way I see it you owe me money cuz I saved you the trouble of a nose job."

Q gets up and smacks her on the back of the head and starts making a sandwich.

"Don't you have your own food to eat? You did just win 5 grand."

They live together ever since Quinn's parents ran off and left her there. The government seized her house and Q never reported being abandoned because San took her in and no one wants to go into the foster system. San's dad Alex loved Quinn like one of his own. Her mom, not so much.

"Yea but I like pissing you off. That's what friends are for right Tana?"

"Fuck you Quinnie."

Puck walks up behind Santana sneakily and Quinn smirks knowing what he's about to do. It's like tradition. He pulls his hand back and slaps her in the ass, hard.

She jumps up and grabs him by the collar.

"Do I need to remind you how we met Fuckerman?"

_Parties really aren't her thing but the main objectives at these gatherings is to get fucked up. And San wants to do just that. 15 and broken she just wants to forget. Forget the shouting, the blood, the body laying lifeless on top of her. Lost in thought she is met with a stinging sensation on her ass. She turns around and grabs the guy by the shirt and starts wailing on his face. The man drops to the ground but is oddly smiling._

_He sticks out his hand for her to shake to which she declines._

"_I'm Puck. You ever heard of the underground?"_

Now puck is her trainer of sorts. He books fights, wraps her hands, and works her out. He does the same for Quinn unless they are fighting each other then San takes priority. They also party like it's their religion.

The door swings open so fast it bangs against the wall. Salma Lopez stumbles through the door and slams it shut. She reeks of tequila and has hickeys all over her neck. Santana is disgusted by her.

Salma takes one look at the three and sways along the hall to her room.

Santana gets up to check on her brother. He has the room next to his mother's and Quinn and San have the two rooms in the upstairs of the condo.

Her four year old brother, Dominic, is shaking in bed. Startled from one nightmare to wake to another.

San scoops him up and kisses him in the forehead. She then lays down with him and he places his head on her chest.

"Tell me about Papi again."

Santana takes a deep breath it happened almost 2 years ago and it still hurts. Dom asks about him a lot.

"Well Dom, he was the best man to ever grace this earth. He loved us and took us out for ice cream. He worked really hard as a doctor saving people's lives. He was a hero. He is MY hero."

xxxx

There's a knock on the door at the Pierce house as the whole family sits down for dinner. Immediately Brittany looks over at the empty chair at the table and fears the worst. In their shock Mrs. Pierce and Brittany don't notice little Kyla running towards the door.

"Daddy!" She screams and jumps into his arms.

Thank god Brittany covered the bruises from her attack or he would flip shit.

The older Pierces run toward the door to see their favorite man leaning on a crutch while holding his daughter on his hip.

"W-what happened Dad?"

He puts Kyla down and hugs his wife and older daughter.

Jake limps towards the kitchen table and sits down. Lorraine immediately makes him a plate.

"Roadside bomb." He lowers his head thinking of his buddies that didn't make it. "I got lucky. Only a broken leg."

Brittany looks at him, really looks at him. He seemed to have lost himself in the desert this time. An important piece of himself. They talk for a bit and catch up. Lorraine gets up to clear the table and accidentally drops a glass. Jake's eyes glaze over and suddenly he's not in the kitchen anymore, he's in a blood stained desert.

The soldier, deep in his flashback, jumps on top of his youngest and curls around her to protect her.

"It's ok Blake…we're gonna be ok. The medics are coming…the medics…"

Kyla tries to squirm away but her father holds her tight. "I'm not Blake daddy! Let me go!"

Jake snaps out of it and realizes he's back in the kitchen, not Iraq. He shakes his head embarrassed and retires to his bedroom.

They all sit downstairs scared and Brittany runs up to her room to be alone. She figures a shower will help her feel better and the same knife plops out of her pants again. The blonde rolls the switchblade in her hand and ghosts her fingers over the carvings. She needs to know her. But she shouldn't.

xxxx

It's Brittany's first day at McKinley High. This is the eighth school she's been to now so she knows the deal of all the first day pleasantries. What never changes however, is her sense of direction. Hopefully she will graduate here and not have to move again. 10th grade and a new school. She's as ready as she can be.

She carefully folds her cammo into her locker for her ROTC drills in the afternoon. Brittany looks over when she hears a familiar voice and her jaw drops in recognition. A man with a weird Mohawk slides beside her and slips something into her back pocket before slapping her ass and walking away. The smaller girl turns around and gives him a ball tap.

There's a blonde with her too and Brittany can see a bruise peeking out from under her makeup. The brunette sports a semi swollen black eye. Brittany takes out her schedule and realizes she has no idea where her history class is. She decides to ask the Latina for help.

As she walks over to the two the both side eye her with a death glare that could frighten a demon. Q passes a flask to San and she takes a sip before depositing it back into her locker.

San recognizes her from that night. She was just hoping she never saw her again. This girl made her feel things and that just wasn't allowed.

"Um can you tell me where Mr. Glazer's class is?"

San shakes her head. "Nope, good luck with that." And her and Quinn brush past her, headed towards that exact classroom.

"What a bitch." Britt mutters under her breath.

xxxx

Quinn and Santana park their asses in their usual spot in each class. The back left corner next to the window. They snicker at the ginger afro that just parked itself in front of them.

"Hey Jewfro your head pubes are blocking my view!" Quinn laughs.

"Q, you know all this shit anyway. How you have a brain left after all the times I knocked you out is beyond me." San says as she playfully punches her best friend in the arm.

"Who got beat up last match? Oh, that's right. You did!"

As the two are bickering San notices the blonde girl she walked home and was a complete bitch to earlier, come into the room.

Her and Brittany lock eyes but San scowls and quickly turns away.

Quinn turns to her. "What was that about?"

San crosses her arms over her chest. "Nothing."

Brittany hands the teacher her schedule and he nods his head.

"Class we have a new student coming all the way from Philadelphia, Brittany Pierce." He waves towards the desks. "Take a seat Ms. Pierce."

_Oh that's her name._ Santana ponders.

The only open seat is the one next to the Jewish cloud and directly in front of Santana. Brittany huffs and crosses her arms as she sits down.

The teacher goes through role call and Brittany tunes it out until a certain Latina yells out.

"Santana Lopez?" The teacher looks around.

Santana raises her hand and yells, "Queer!"

The whole class snickers and the teacher shakes his head. Brittany just found out important information. Her name is Santana. What a beautiful name it is, and she's gay. What are the chances?

"Diabla who's your next fight? I got Sara Dani, that dumb bitch. I'm gonna rip her apart."

"Bring on the Fury!" San laughs. "I gotta fight some dude named Steven "Jerk" Morello. He's huge but it pays 6 g's. And even if I lose I get 2000 for participation."

"Holy shit that guy's an animal be careful S."

"There's nothing careful about the Underground."

All the while Brittany hears this whole conversation and makes it her mission to find this underground they're talking about.

xxxx

"Puck you're campin' on that shit pass it!" Santana urges and he passes the blunt to his friend.

Santana takes a long inhale and holds it. She puffs again and again without exhaling. Q and Puck watch on in wonder. She's always had an iron lung. They once watched her clear a 5 foot bong, take a shot, and then exhale without coughing.

"Do you have a third lung?" Quinn questions in awe.

San takes another hit and shrugs. "My lungs like it I guess."

The ROTC kids come out and the three look over at the river of camouflage running laps around the track.

Santana catches sight of Brittany in all her uniformed glory. She's wearing cargo camo pants, combat boots, a tan tight t-shirt, and a camo hat. Santana tries not to get turned on, she really does. She wants to hate this girl but it's fucking impossible.

Quinn follows her friend's line of sight and smirks. "You're gonna set her on fire if you keep staring like that."

"Fuck you Q. Hand me a straw."

Santana pulls out her drug kit. It's a thin metal cigarette holder. She grabs a Perc 30 and crushes it on the top of the metal tin. It's for the fighting injuries. That's all it is. Right? Delicate lines are made for the three of them and they pass them around. As San lifts her head up from snorting the line her eyes lock with Brittany's.

Brittany shakes her head. What a waste of a good person. Britt knows she has good in her. If she didn't there would be no saving her that night. Santana wouldn't have given her that knife.

San sees the look of disappointment and rage bubbles within her. Who is she to judge her? So the Latina does what she does best when she can't fight. Fuck.

xxxx

She met her at Scandal's the local gay bar. She was mixed and curvy. She was willing.

The woman reminded her of Maya from Pretty Little Liars so naturally when Santana got drunk and couldn't remember her name she called her that.

Tequila. 8 shots deep. They're in the bathroom. Santana slams her against the dirty tile wall and turns her face when the other girl tries to kiss her on the lips. Santana roughly hikes Maya's dress up and rams her knee into her pussy. She attacks the dark skin on her neck and the other girl hisses in pleasure.

"You're really good at this." Maya pants.

Santana bites her neck and plunges two fingers deep into her.

"Shut up."

She fucks her relentlessly. Pounding her fingers harder and harder into the girl while she rides her thigh. As Santana thrusts her hips to stroke her clit on Maya's her other leg pushes her fingers in deeper.

"Ugh fuck yes!"

"I. _Thrust_. Told you._ Thrust._ To shut._Thrust._ The fuck up."

The other girl cums over and over. She's not standing on her own anymore. Santana has her pinned against the wall as she pounds three fingers inside her. Santana finally cums leaving a slick trail on Maya's leg. The Latina pulls her fingers out, wipes them on the mixed girls inner thigh, and leaves without a word.

xxxx

Santana walks into Mo's gym ready to get some more anger out. The fucking didn't do it. She still can't keep the blonde out of her head.

"Ay! Tana nice of you to join us this afternoon."

"Mo I had a rough night let's just get started."

"You and your Father. Hangover babies must run in the family."

Mo was Santana's Dad's best friend since they were in grade school. When he died Mo helped her as much as he could. Now he helps her make money so her and her brother can eat and lets her use the gym and train for free.

She changes into short spandex shorts and a sports bra. Her back muscles tense and ripple as she pounds the bag with her fists. The muscles in her arms are so defined and ripped she could be on that Insanity workout commercial.

From the bag she goes to the speedball and then active sparring.

"Now Tana take it easy this is not the Jerk." He says in his thick Russian accent.

The girl dips her sparring partners first punch and comes back with a jab to the chin knocking him to the ground immediately.

Mo throws his hands up and huffs. Santana just shrugs her shoulders. She didn't mean to do it.

xxxx

Brittany holds a piece of paper walking around aimlessly following the directions she got from some sketchy kid under the bleachers. She comes to a crusty looking house and it has a metal feather nailed to it just like the guy said. She bangs on the door three times and is greeted by the largest black man she's even seen.

"Ten bucks."

She hands him the money and she is directed towards the basement. There are people everywhere packed around the square ropes that are supposed to resemble a ring. She wiggles her way through and gets right up against the ropes. People are screaming and chanting Diabla.

Then it clicks as Britt rubs the handle of the knife in her pocket. That's her fighting name.

A man comes into the middle of the ring and everyone quiets.

"Ok everyone we have quite the match for you tonight."

Santana and Steve run through the crowd and jump up and down to loosen their muscles. They duck under the ropes and stand in their respective corners.

Puck pats San on the back while she drinks water. "You got this Diabla."

"In the red corner an Underground favorite. Santana Diabla Lopez!"

The crowd cheers and clinks their beer cans together in celebration.

"In the blue corner. Steven Jerk Morello!"

The makeshift bell rings and Santana goes to shake Jerk's hand in the middle of the ring but he swats it away and punches her in the face.

Brittany gasps into the crowd and is sickened by the chants for blood.

"Fuckin dick!" San screams.

She recovered fast and sent a one two punch to his face. He was so much taller than her she almost had to jump to hit him. Deciding to stick low she knees him in the stomach.

She grips his head and takes out all her anger on his face. As the punches go on her fist fills with a mixture of his and her blood. The man finally breaks free and tackles the small girl to the ground. He assaults her ribs and she can't breathe.

He comes down with an elbow to her face and she feels herself getting faint but that's when the true Diabla comes from the depths of lingering darkness. The brunette lodges her leg in between his thighs and kicks him in the balls as hard as she can. He falls over sideways and San goes to town.

She draws her high top fighting shoe back and kicks him in the face. Her white shoe turns red and she hears a sickening snap.

Santana looks down and his face his covered in red and the bone in his nose is popping out of the skin. The fight is called. She's a cool 6 grand richer.

Brittany is in awe of her. The shear brutality of the girl was insane. She knew San was about to pass out but then her eyes glazed over and she went crazy. Yet she's a little scared of her but her dad has been training her for the army since she could walk. Those guys in the alley just caught her by surprise. As San is being declared victor she locks eyes with Brittany. What the fuck is she doing here? She's gonna get herself killed.

When the ref lowers her arm Santana charges at Brittany. She ducks under the ropes and gets right in her face.

"You had no right to come here!" She yells. "You're gonna get yourself killed here. Go home!"

Santana then storms off bumping Brittany's shoulder on the way.

Brittany isn't weak and she is sick of Santana thinking she is. She's gonna show her just how well she can take care of herself.

She walks up to the bookie near the exit and taps him on the shoulder.

"I'd like to sign up for next weeks fight."

The man looks her up and down but shrugs off her innocent look.

"OK newbies get first pick. Who do you want to fight?"

Brittany smirks. "Diabla."

_xxx_


End file.
